How to Drive Humans Crazy
How to Drive Humans Crazy is the 98th episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield teaches every kitten in the neighborhood on how to drive humans bonkers. Plot Kittens all over the neighborhood are meeting in an auditorium due to a mail invitation sent to them: "When every kitten reaches four weeks of age, we invite them here (the auditorium) for orientation lessons on how to drive humans out of their minds" The cat announcer gets everyone settled in and introduces Garfield to teach today's lecture. He then shows them three main rules via video footage. The first rule is "Never Claw what they want you to Claw": Jon shows Garfield his new scratching post complete with all kinds of accessories. Jon shows it to him in hoping Garfield would stop clawing the furniture. Garfield claws at a new sofa anyway, much to Jon's dismay. The second rule is "If it's on sale, we don't eat it": Jon has gotten numerous types of cat food from the market, none of which interest Garfield. He then reveals that he spent $93 on cat food and asks the cat what will he eat. Going through the receipt, Garfield finds a Filet Mignon and eats that for dinner with Jon eating one of the cat foods as a replacement. Garfield then comments that while the third rule may take some time to learn, it is the most important. The third rule is "We sleep whenever we want to, they sleep whenever we want to": Jon is about to go to bed and is about to put the cat out; Garfield refuses and Jon goes to bed. Garfield then comments to wait at the right time to wake them up. Jon meanwhile is dreaming about a date he is having when Garfield wakes him up at 3:30 AM. He says he wants to go out, once again changing his mind at the last minute. Garfield manages to repeat the process multiple times. One of the kittens ask what they should do if the humans forced them to go out, a question Garfield answers with the next part. Once again, Garfield refuses to go out at the last minute, but Jon puts him out anyway so he could get some sleep. Once he is out, Garfield uses a stereo system and some loud instruments to abruptly wake Jon in the house. When Garfield sees Jon coming out of the house to stop the noise, he accidentally bumps into the stereo system and drums and wakes some of the neighbors. Thinking that Jon caused the noise, the neighbors chase Jon as Garfield watches. With that Garfield concludes the lecture and says next week they will learn how to torment small dogs. On the way home, Garfield overhears two neighbors talking about their cats driving them nuts and ponder that someone's teaching them this way. The two dismiss that thought as Garfield silently agrees. Characters Main Characters *Garfield (character) *Jon Major Characters *Kittens (one voiced by Gregg Berger) Minor Characters *Cat #1 (voiced by Thom Huge *Cat #2 (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Irving Burnside *Neighbors Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends